Zero's Equipment Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lloyd uses some of Rakshata's equipment to make a new robot to use against Zero and his teammates.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as a superhero named Zero, was having a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said, "Rakshata made us some top notch equipment that we can use to defeat our enemies. However we need a place to hide the stuff."

Kaname Ohgi said, "We could hide the stuff in my garage."

Zero replied, "No offense Ohgi, but your garbage is too nerdy for this awesome stuff."

General Tohdoh said, "We could hide the stuff in my safe. Nobody's ever been able to break into it."

Zero replied, "Your safe is too plain. I need a more interesting place to hide it."

Diethard Ried had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "I could guard it."

Zero replied, "I won't let you do that news boy. I know that you would sell the equipment to our enemies, because you're a greedy scoundrel."

Ohgi asked, "What are you going to do about the equipment?"

Zero thought about it and said, "I'll find a hiding spot." After the Black Knights left Zero grabbed the equipment and threw it into the ocean. Zero said, "Nobody will be able to get the equipment now."

C. C. walked by and replied, "Now we can't use the stuff."

Zero nervously said, "Oh no. I threw away some of our most useful technology."

C. C. smiled and replied, "You're the prince of slapstick."

A few hours later Suzaku Kururugi walked into Lloyd Asplund's laboratory and said, "I found some weird stuff in the ocean."

Lloyd smiled and said, "Sounds delightful." Lloyd looked at the equipment.

Suzaku asked, "What is this stuff?"

Lloyd said, "This is some of the most high-tech equipment that I've ever seen. I could build something very useful for our battles with this thing."

Suzaku replied, "It doesn't look like you could make anything that special with that stuff."

Lloyd responded, "You're too much of a simpleton to understand my brilliant uniqueness. I'm going to build something big out of this equipment."

Suzaku wanted a thank you for getting the equipment so he asked, "Don't you have anything else that you want to say to me?"

Lloyd said, "Refill my jar of pudding."

The next day Zero had another meeting with the Black Knights. Rakshata Chawla said, "I spent weeks coming up with ideas of what to do with the equipment."

Zero replied, "Then you're going to make me feel bad."

Rakshata asked, "Why?"

Zero said, "I threw the equipment into the ocean last night."

Rakshata asked, "Why would you do such a dumb thing?"

Zero said, "I was trying to keep any of our enemies from getting the equipment."

Rakshata asked, "Why did you waste my time having me make the equipment?"

Zero said, "I wasn't going to throw it away. I thought that the equipment would be safe in the ocean."

Rakshata asked, "How many brain cells do you have?"

Zero said, "If you get me a calculator we might find out."

Ohgi didn't like seeing his fellow team members fight so he said, "There's one good thing about this situation."

Rakshata asked, "What is it?"

Ohgi said, "Since the equipment got thrown into the ocean it's doubtful that any of our enemies will get it."

Meanwhile Lloyd was finishing up a new fighting machine that he made out of Rakshata's equipment.

Cecile Croomy walked by and asked, "What are you doing Lloyd?"

Lloyd said, "I'm making my best creation yet. I used some nice equipment to make a new mech robot. With it we can defeat any of our enemies. However the best part about this device is that I got another chance to mess around with crazy technology."

Cecile looked at the robot and said, "It's the biggest robot you've ever made."

Lloyd replied, "Indeed it is."

Suzaku looked up and said, "We lost part of the roof, because of the extreme height of your silly robot."

Lloyd pointed to Suzaku and said, "I want you to try out the robot. I'll have you attack some of my most bothersome enemies."

Suzaku replied, "I'm not going to use that crazy thing."

Lloyd said, "Then I'll use the robot."

Cecile replied, "But you're a scientist, not a pilot."

Lloyd said, "Scientists and pilots have one noteworthy thing in common: they both drive people crazy." Suzaku and Cecile agreed with that, because Lloyd drove them crazy five days a week.

Zero and the Black Knights were hanging out in their hideout. The monitor screen started ringing so Zero said, "We're getting a call from one of our enemies."

Lloyd appeared on the monitor screen and said, "Greetings knights of antics."

Zero angrily replied, "We're knights for justice."

Lloyd said, "The only thing you take care of is goofball antics."

Zero replied, "I'm one of the most dignified people ever." Zero accidentally spilt a one hundred ounce bottle of soda on his costume.

C. C. asked, "What's your scheme?"

Lloyd said, "I used some equipment from the ocean to make the best robot ever."

Rakshata angrily replied, "That's my equipment."

Lloyd had a smug smile on his face while saying, "If there's one person I love to troll it's you. I'm going to use the robot to attack your team." Lloyd did an evil laugh.

Rakshata said, "There's nobody more annoying than that trickster."

Zero replied, "Sounds like you two like each other."

Rakshata asked, "How clueless are you?"

Zero sang, "Lloyd and Rakshata sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes oogieloves in a baby carriage."

C. C. replied, "You suck at singing."

Zero said, "We have to stop the Earl of Pudding from attacking us."

Rakshata replied, "I made a robot a few months ago that could break Lloyd's robot."

Zero asked, "Who's going to pilot the robot?"

Rakshata said, "Let me be the pilot numberless boy."

Zero replied, "But you're a mad scientist, not a pilot."

Rakshata responded, "Scientists and pilots have one big thing in common: Lloyd sucks at being either one."

Zero tried to sound mature while saying, "I don't know if you're qualified enough to use the robot. I think that I would be a better choice."

Rakshata replied, "No offense Zero, but you're the clumsiest, silliest, most immature, and out of control person ever that I've ever met."

C. C. smiled and said, "I've never heard a better description of Zero than that before." C. C. and Rakshata high fived.

Zero looked embarrassed while saying, "You're mostly right about that. Go ahead with your battle with Lloyd."

Rakshata replied, "Thank you numberless dude."

Rakshata went into one of her robots. Lloyd was about to destroy Zero's hideout so Rakshata came by and started defending the hideout from Lloyd's wrath. Lloyd asked, "What's happening?"

Rakshata said, "I'm going to stop you from doing any damage to Zero and his teammates."

Lloyd sighed and asked, "Why are we wasting our time with a fight?"

Rakshata angrily said, "Because you're a morally corrupt fool."

Lloyd replied, "But I'm the master of charm."

Rakshata said, "You're not much more than the Earl of Pudding."

Lloyd replied, "I would be amused by that nickname if it wasn't something that you made to troll me."

Rakshata responded, "You made your new robot out of my equipment so you better give up."

Lloyd said, "Come on. I'm really good looking."

Rakshata replied, "You're no Marlon Brando when it comes it charisma."

Lloyd stubbornly replied, "Saying I'm not as charming as Marlon Brando is like saying that I'm not as funny as Frank Gorshin. Nobody could ever beat Marlon Brando at charm or Frank Gorshin at jokes. You might as well compare me to Tony Jay too."

C. C. asked, "Are they going to fight or make obscure references?"

Zero replied, "Shut up C. C. I love obscurity."

Rakshata said, "You never change Lloyd. You and your silly obsession with Frank Gorshin's Riddler."

Lloyd replied, "Hold on my dear. Don't you love 1960s' Batman as much as I do?"

Rakshata sighed and said, "Yes. I love that episode where Batman and Joker surfed together. I also enjoyed the one where Batman and Penguin tried to become the mayor of Gotham."

Lloyd replied, "There's also that classic where Batman and the Riddler boxed."

Rakshata laughed and said, "Curse you for always making me happier."

Lloyd replied, "We can't fight each other."

Rakshata said, "You're one of the sneakiest, most disloyal, untrustworthy, and corrupt people that I've ever met. However I always enjoy your company."

Lloyd replied, "What a delightfully awful way of describing me. I love your cynical charm. Are we going to call off the fight?"

Rakshata said, "Of course." Lloyd and Rakshata got out of their robots and kissed each other.

Zero said, "I learned a very important lesson."

C. C. asked, "Did you learn that you shouldn't throw stuff into the ocean?"

Zero said, "No. I'm a hopeless case when it comes to that. However I learned that the live action Batman show can make anybody get along." C. C. facepalmed.


End file.
